Que miedo estar a solas con el
by hermii
Summary: Oneshot, Hermione y Ron por fin dicen lo que sienten, pero luego de hacerlo, les da miedo aclarar las cosas... ¿Dejaran Ron y Hermione el orgullo atras? R-Hr, leve Ha-G, mi versión de aquella relación en HPB


Hermione Granger se encontraba en la torre de Gryffindor, viendo la clara noche, ella estaba recordando todos los momentos que han vivido juntos Ron, Harry y ella, pero de pronto el rumbo de sus pensamientos se empezó a tornarse hacia todos los momentos que pudo a ver vivido con Ron pero siempre se negaron a dejarlos pasar ya que el orgullo ganaba.

Empezó a recordar, una noche igual a aquella, una noche en la que el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y todo alrededor se encontraba desierto eran esos días en los que se quedaban en la sala común meditando aunque siempre jugando con las miradas... pero, ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos se ha atrevido a decir algo?, ¿Por qué ese maldito orgullo se interpone?, Si, ella se preguntaba.

Al día siguiente fueron las cosas normales, pero en cada clase en la cual lo veía se acordaba de esas profundas alucinaciones en las que se metía y que cada vez daban la sensación de acercarse a la realidad.

Al llegar la noche después de la cena se fue directo a la sala común a estudiar ya que al siguiente día tendrían un examen con el profesor Snape, así que se salió del comedor y al llegar a la sala común se encontró con Ginny, Harry y por supuesto su querido Ron. Ginny al ver que Hermione soltaba unos suspiros los cuales mencionaban el inicio de alguna oración le dijo a Harry que la acompañara a dar una vuelta ya que estaba cansada de estudiar y necesitaba despabilarse, así que cuando Hermione vio la acción de la chica se puso pálida por un segundo por que pensaba, ¡quedarme sola con Ron!, ¡NO!, ¿Qué le voy a decir?, ¿Y si no me escucha?, ¿Y si me ignora?, ¿que hago?.

Por otro lado al momento de que Harry y Ginny salieran de la sala común Ron los quiso acompañar cosa que a hermione le aliviaba pero ¡oh! Sorpresa Harry y ginny al momento en el que dijo "yo los acompaño" respondieron con un fuerte ¡NO! La situación por un momento fue graciosa pero cambio completamente, así que salieron dejándolo a el con la castaña.

Mientras estudiaban en silencio y jugaban con esas miradas directas ella pensaba como iba a comenzar la charla pero le daba pena así que se armo de valor y empezó:

- Ronald, se que no nos llevamos muy bien y me eh puesto a pensar en que debemos mejorar nuestra relación.

_Ron se quedo boquiabierta de lo que acababa de escuchar, pero ella se dio cuenta que no le dio la interpretación que ella deseaba y corrigió_

- ¡Claro! Digo que mejorar nuestra relación por ¡Harry y Ginny! Tu sabes ¿no?

- Mmm... si, si claro comprendo.- contesto él decepcionado

- Bueno pero entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer para llevarnos bien?

- Pues no lo se, ¿que no se supone que la inteligente aquí eres tu?

- Si, ahora me doy cuenta que la única persona en este lugar que tiene cerebro soy yo así que ¿para que pedí tu ayuda?

- Mira hermione si vas a empezar pues...

- Pues ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso me vas a hacer algo Ronald?

- No...solo decía ._-y empezaron las indirectas bueno creo que lo que decían era mas directo_

- ¿Que decías?, Ya Hermione dime que te gusto es mas que obvio.

- Pues si lo dices obviamente es por que sientes algo mas de lo que yo siento por ti ¿no?

- Jajajaja ¡claro! ...

- Lo sabia no lo puedes esconder....

- Y que, piensas dejar todo esto así, ambos sabemos que tenemos ganas de besarnos el uno al otro.

- ¡ha!, Y que, ¿yo tengo que empezar?

- No, sabes que, pues....-_y el se fue acercando poco a poco_

- No, no lo se, ¿que es?...-_fue suspirando Hermione hasta que sus bocas se unieron poco a poco_

Y después de ese pequeño acercamiento se fue sumando a un grande y apasionado beso en el cual cada uno demostraba lo que en realidad sentía y que por esos años habían ocultado, siguieron, solo se detenían para respirar por que ya no contenían esas ganas de seguir con ese beso pero dé repente, entro Harry y Ginny tan sigilosamente que ninguno de los dos enamorados los escucharon, Harry y Ginny al darse cuenta salieron sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido que se pudiera producir en el instante.

Al día siguiente Hermione despertó pensando que lo que había ocurrido el día anterior era mas que una alucinación como las anteriores pero al momento de salir a la sala común se encontró con Ginny leyendo el libro de historia de la magia y por su cara de desesperación supuso que le tenia que contar algo así que en ese instante vino a su mente la imagen del beso a tal grado que su sangre subió inmediatamente a su cabeza y pensó en una forma de escabullirse, pero Ginny fue mas rápida en escucharla y le lanzo una pregunta:

- Y que, ¿Cómo les fue anoche a mi hermanito y a ti?

- ¿Cómo que como nos fue? _.-contesto balbuceando_

- ¡si!, Pues yo los vi muy acarameladitos en aquel rincón después de que nos fuimos Harry y yo...

- Jajajaja.- _contesto con una carcajada nervios._- ¿nosotros?, ¡por las barbas de Merlín! ¿estas escuchando lo que dices Ginn?

- Claro, se lo que vi...

- ¿Cómo que sabes lo que viste?

- Pues entramos Harry y yo y al verlos tan ocupados nos salimos.

- Bueno, pues la verdad si nos besamos...

- ¿y?

- y ¿que?

- ¡Si! ¿ya son novios?

- Pues... ¡no!...

- ¿Cómo que no son novios Hermy?

- Pues es que no se...

- ¿no sabes que?

- no se que va a pasar- pues pregúntale o has algo...

Hermione asintió con la cabeza tratando de salir de esa charla incomoda y se despidió ya que tenía que ir a la primera clase del día.

Al llegar a la mazmorra para tomar defensa contra las artes oscuras se topo con Ron y al momento de verse a los ojos, cambiaron su color natural a estar completamente ruborizados por lo que había sucedido el día anterior, agacharon la cabeza y se fueron hacia sus respectivos lugares, ¡ah! Pero esto no evito que tuvieran una gran desconcentración por esas miradas dulces e indirectas que se daban, si por que cada vez que uno volteaba el otro se hacia que no se daba cuenta pero ellos sabían perfectamente lo que pasaba.

_Al día siguiente..._

Todo fue normal, otra vez Ginny regaño a Hermione por no hacer nada y las mismas miradas de siempre que hacían que se les erizara la piel, pero nada, si nada de nada, ellos no se atrevían a hacer algo y que lastima por que en ese momento uno por el otro tenia la necesidad de decirlo pero no se atrevían.

Así pasaron los días y ellos ni siquiera se dirigían alguna palabra, pero viéndose en ese tremendo lio respectivamente decidieron hacer algo, pero ninguno de los dos sabia lo que tramaba el otro así que todo paso.

Primero a Hermione se le ocurrió reunir a los presentes ese día pero esta ves Ginny tenia que ayudar un poco mas así que le dijo que llevara a Harry y a Ron a la sala común para que estudiaran supuestamente, pero lo que tramaba era que los volvieran a dejar solos pues bueno esta idea la iba a poner en marcha al día siguiente ya que estuviera todo muy bien planeado.

Cuando amaneció Hermione repaso el plan que perfectamente, las dos habían planeado con tanta imaginación y creatividad pues Ron y Harry no eran predecibles y necesitaban una forma eficaz de unirlos y llevarlos al lugar así que Ginny les pidió ayuda con su tarea cosa que en realidad no necesitaba pues la entendía muy bien y sabiendo que Harry se tenia que ver a una hora exacta para terminar una tarea juntos los llevo hasta el lugar y sin ninguna dificultad.

Como era de suponerse Hermione iba a entrar un tiempo después y se iba a quedar a "estudiar". Al llegar el momento Hermione entro, claro con los nervios de punta pero sabía que era la única oportunidad para que pasara algo en su relación así que entro y saludo a todos:

- hola chicos

- hola Hermy respondió Ginny primero.

Al ver Ron a Hermione se ruborizo completamente, al ver esto Hermione correspondió con la misma acción y afortunadamente casi por un hechizo intervino Harry oportunamente el cual ya se había dado cuenta de lo que tramaban las dos chicas y empezó la charla:

- hola Hermione, ¿también vas a estudiar para el examen de mañana?

- ¡Ah!... si Harry, espero que no les moleste mi presencia

- No claro que no Hermii puedes quedarte ¡¿verdad Ron?!

- Humm... ¡ah!... aaa si claro pero por que aquí...

- Cállate Ronald.-_ respondió Ginny_

- ¡Bueno solo decía!

Hermione al ver la reacción de Ron trato de ignorarlo, pero ¿como era posible olvidarlo si siempre la estaba mirando?

Un silencio profundo inundo la habitación y esto sirvió como señal a Ginny que tomo a Harry y le dijo que la acompañara por algo de tomar al comedor ya que hacia mucho calor y se estaba "deshidratando" así que Harry tan tierno como siempre acompaño a su linda novia al comedor y esta vez Ron también supuso que seria buen momento para arreglar las cosas:

- Oyyee.- _hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo y soltaron una carcajada de nerviosa_

- Habla tu primero.- _contesto Ron_

- ¡ah¡ bueno pues lo que te quiero decir es sobre lo de la otra vez...

- ¡oh¡ si yo igual.

- ¿y? bueno.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¡¿Cómo que?¡

- Pues si ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros Ron?

- Pues... humm de eso también quería hablar.

- ¿y?

- Pues esque quería saber si tu...

- Si yo ¿Qué?...

- Si tu quieres ser mi nov....

Se quedo al término de la palabra pero el momento fue arruinado por Lavender Brown que todavía no se había olvidado por completo de Ron así que al ver a los dos solo empezó a coquetearle a Ron y pues Hermione al no soportarlo salió enfurecida del lugar:

- ¡Hermione!.- _grito Ron mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Lavender pero esta no respondió y el solo vio como desaparecía por el corredor._

- ¡Ya ves lo que provocas Lavender!...

- ¿yo que provoque won-won? .-_dijo hipócritamente_

- Que Hermione se enojara conmigo y ya te dije que no me llames así...

- ¿y ella que importa?

- Mucho, pues te informo que pronto será mi novia así que mejor déjame en paz ya te dije que tú y yo ya no somos nada....

Así fue como Ron salió de la sala dejando a Lavender con la palabra en la boca y fue en busca de Hermione la cual no fue muy difícil de encontrar pues estaba sentada con la cabeza entre las rodillas en la raíz de un árbol en los jardines y como la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en clase era visible ante cualquier persona, así que se acerco a la castaña y empezó a hablar:

- Hermione perdón...

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te eh hecho daño y no me gusta verte así...

- Y para que lo pides, ¿que no estabas muy feliz con Lavender?

- No, Hermione, ella y yo no somos nada yo solo quiero a una persona...

- Pues si tanto la quieres vete con ella.- _respondió Hermione intencionalmente pues sabia que se refería a ella_

- Hermione no me digas eso, tu sabes muy bien que yo solo te quiero a ti.

- ¿y no lo pudiste decir desde hace mucho tiempo?

- No es tan fácil, además tú estabas con Krum.

- Pero las cosas pudieron haber sido muy diferentes.

- Pues si pero sabes muy bien que es lo que el orgullo hace.

- Pues si pero no me gusta que Lavender se te pegue como sanguijuela.

- ¿acaso estas celosa Hermione Jane Granger?

- ¡no! Claro que no.

- No te creo.

- ¡hay! Esta bien un poco.- _contesto la castaña con fastidio_

- ¿Un poco?

- ¡Ron!

- Esta bien te dejare de molestar pero dime una cosa...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Mmm... ¡¡sii!!.- _respondió con alegría y se abalanzo así a el dándole un gran beso y abrazo cosa que dejo a Ron sin respiración_

Después de esta conmoción llegaron tomados de la mano a la sala común donde se encontraba Ginny y Harry esperándolos y pues claro Ginny abrazo a su amiga....

- ¿Que paso? ¿ya son novios?

- Siii .- respondió Hermione

- Por fin haces algo bien amigo.- dijo Harry

- Ha - ha - ha ... muy gracioso Harry

- Es la verdad hermanito algo que haces bien...

- Jejeje ya déjenlo de molestar ya todo esta bien y por fin estamos juntos.

Y así paso la larga tarde y todos siguieron hablando y como era de esperar se acordaron de la primera vez que se vieron y todos los momentos juntos que tuvieron hasta ese momento.


End file.
